Rose petals thus scatter
by rellf
Summary: Based off the Cinder Mama AU. Ruby Rose has lost her home and family will her new family with Cinder fall change her for good or will she still be Ruby rose. Romance may come later. (Ladybug)
1. Chapter 1

Rose petals thus scatter p1

In the forest one night all that could be heard was the sound of a lone house burning and the cries of one lone little girl clad in red crying as she ran as fast as she could away from her home and the family what was likely gone as well. Her home made of wood was burning ablaze with nothing but ash and the bone of her family was all that was likely to be left when the fire finished engulfing what was there. The young girl clad in red ran, she ran as fast as she could and even faster as rose petals materialized behind her.

Screaming "Mommy, Daddy, Sister!" all through out the woods that surrounded her home. She ran only because her mother told her too and to never look back. So the girl clad in red ran and ran until she could run no more collapsing in a random park of the town of patch. There she slept in one of the tunnels, alone and cold no home to return to or run to. Morning came and the little girl was waking up with tear stained cheeks. Remembering that she was alone now the little girl curled into a ball and cried a little more. After the morning sun shown a bit more the little girl needed to get some thing to eat.

On the streets the little girl was looking for anything in the way of food she checked her pockets to find some small change of lien. Barely enough to afford anything but maybe an apple or some small fruit. A small bit of luck the little girl found an apple stall and was able to purchase an apple with what little money she had. Now with no lien and a half eaten apple the little girl arrived back at her temporary dwelling. Going through all of the things of what she could do to no longer be alone. She arrived to the conclusion to look for her uncle in Vale.

Her only problem now was to find a way to Vale with no money or vehicle to get there she was completely stuck. That was until she heard the horn of a ship. Hearing the horn a thought occurred that possibly she could sneak a ride to vale by boat or ship. Making her way to the docks of Patch the little girl was looking to find any indication that a ship was headed to Vale. Looking around the girl saw what looked like a large snowflake on a ship. Remembering that the people who use the symbol often go to Vale. The girl looked for a way on board finding her way on board she quickly and quietly made her way to the holding area of the ship finding a view port she could reach the girl found a quite corner to slumber in and dream of happier times with her family.

Sleeping without a bed is not pleasant, sleeping on a ship without a bed less so. Waking up to the sound of the ships horn was not enjoyable similar to being woken up to her sisters whistle. Recalling the memory the girl drew herself in and grew quite for a little bit. Hearing the ship's horn go once more the girl looked through the view port to find a city and many tall buildings as well a sign that read Vale port.

After making her way though through the ship and off of it the girl was lost once more. Trying desperately to retrace her way to her uncles home the girl continued to grow lost and alone with every turn she took. coming upon a group of three that showed their anger and hate at everything and everyone. The little girl tried to not aggravate them but closing the distance with the three they turned to her and with their hate of others they beat her.

The little girl was left there alone, cold, and broken eyes left dead and a dull silver. There she was left wondering why were they so cruel why had they hurt her.

 _/ One Month Later /_

"Very well Roman continue stealing dust and your control over the area we'll meet later should the need arise." said the woman as she exited the car.

"Of coarse, Cinder so long as I see some profit from this business venture we have. Spoke Roman as Cinder closed the car door.

Out of the car Cinder looked around starting to walk to a nearby cafe to refresh herself after having to deal with Roman. Nearing the cafe Cinder saw a peculiar sight it was the sight of a little girl clad in red bumping into an older person that was getting up from his table. To others this would look like nothing much but to Cinder she saw that the little girl was pick pocketing the old man. Continuing to watch the scene play out the little girl after passing the old man vanished in a flurry of rose petals. To common eyes nobody knew a thing to Cinder she saw it all and was calmly walking to the ally where the little girl moved to.

Looking in the ally the little girl was panting at the use of her semblance but was also looking through the wallet she stole a moment ago. Seeing talent and skill Cinder approached the little girl. The little girl looked up to see a woman dressed in a work outfit.

"Hello little one." Spoke Cinder.

"Hello" Said the little girl.

"Would you like to not have to steal?" asked Cinder.

"Yes, but what do you want?" Asked the little girl.

"Clever girl, I want to help a child as gifted as your self." explained Cinder

"Gifted?" asked the little girl in disbelief.

"Yes child, you are gifted, do you want to have a better life?" Asked Cinder

"Yes" Said the child.

"Very well I am Cinder Fall" introduced Cinder as she extended her hand to the little girl.

"Ruby Rose" introduced Ruby as she took Cinder's hand.

 **An: so that's it tell me what you think of this new story. any suggestions or comments are thanked next will be the regular continuation of Healing a Black Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Petals Thus Scatter p2

An: sorry if its not as good as ch1 hope you still enjoy.

'Stupid stupid stupid, how could I fall back into the same routine of hoping again. I should have learned by now that no good comes from hoping no mater how much you want too. its likely that this _Cinder_ will just use me then discard me as well.' Ruby Rose belittled herself while walking behind a women named Cinder Fall.

From what Ruby gathered by the looks and how Cinder walked she was wary of all around but still kept a welcoming smile leading others into a false hope as she had done to Ruby herself. While walking Ruby made note of where they were headed. They were no longer in the moderate side of Vale where most of the populace was. They were headed to the rich side of Vale where heads of company's and important government positions stayed.

From what Ruby could tell was that this Cinder was ether very wealthy or very powerful as well as being able too look after her self. approaching a large living complex Cinder motioned for Ruby to enter an elevator. Riding it all the way to the top it entered into a short hall way with a single door.

Going past the door Ruby was brought to a sight of a very fancy and very expensive looking room with couches and a T.V. as well as an over the counter bar to a kitchen. Cinder made her way over to a recliner in the room.

Sitting in the recliner Cinder spoke "Why don't you sit" as she gestured to the couch in front of the television. When Ruby made little movement to move Cinder again spoke for her to sit down but more commanding this time. This caused Ruby to quickly take her seat on the couch.

"Now Ruby as I Said you are special but it is your choice." Spoke Cinder sitting back in the recliner.

"My Choice?." Questioned Ruby.

"Yes you may explore and become greater than you are, or you may crawl back to the street I found you and die." spoke Cinder with an edge to her voice. "I wont stop you if you want to go back but before you decide let me show you what I can offer."

Cinder began to walk to a door connected to the main room while gesturing for Ruby to follow. In the room cinder opened was a fully equipped armoury and training room with targets on the far wall and mats on the ground. As well as simple weapons hung on the wall and small chests of dust crystals.

Looking around the room Ruby was awestruck she loved weapons but could never get into them due to being on the streets and being too young. Leaving the room Cinder showed her the rest of the flat. There were three bedrooms a desk, a dresser, a bathroom, and a window looking out at the city.

As they returned to the main room Ruby was deep in thought should she take Cinder's offer. It seemed too good to be true but what exactly was Cinder planning for her. As they approached the main room Cinder sat in the recliner she was in previously.

"So have you thought about my offer little one? Asked Cinder.

"why though, why me? Asked Ruby.

"Because I have need for a spark." replied Cinder

"A..a spark?" questioned Ruby

"A spark that can ignite change." clarified Cinder "so Ruby, will you be the Spark that will ignite this change?"

As Ruby was contemplating what Cinder said cinder was sorting through her own thoughts as well. 'honeyed words and a promise that they are special is all it takes for an abandoned pup to follow you home and even if I find some one better down the line she will be a valuable asset for what is to come'.

"yes" answered Ruby.

"very well take one of the spare bed rooms than we can sort out what needs to be done for tomorrow." said Cinder

"yes Cinder" spoke Ruby before taking one of the spare bed rooms.

'Now that that is done all I need is to make sure she is absolutely loyal to me and no other'. Cinder thought.

As she was sitting there a nevermore came flying into the open window on the nevermore was a letter attached to the leg. After reading the letter Cinder sent a message replying to the one she received.

 _I have now found some one of interest and a possible candidate over the next few years I will test her. To learn if she can handle what is to come or is simply a tool._

 _Queen_

Attaching the letter to the Nevermore it went back to its master to deliver its new message. Making her way back to her recliner Cinder got to work on how to mould the young girl to be what was needed. It was clear that she would need paternal encouragement as well as an education and training.

Turning on the television Cinder felt a smile crawl across her lips at the news it involved Roman stealing another shipment of dust.

'I do have to give Roman credit he does work fast especially when he is supplied the right _motivation_.'

Making the last preparation needed Cinder made her way back to her room not before stopping in on one of the guest room. There in the bed lay the still body of Ruby Rose. Continuing past to her own room Cinder made the mental note to lookup about Ruby's Silver eyes again in case she missed something. Still planning Cinder drifted to sleep.

An: well ch2 is done and well I'm sorry re reading ch1 took me by surprise like wow did I actually write that. Sorry if ch2 is a little more tone shifted I got an idea with the new information from Ruby season 3 and decided to roll with it.

Cinder will still be Cinder but with a bit more paternal tone if you will. Comments are appreciated and Rellf Signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Petals Thus Scatter p3

 **An: well looking back it seems I neglected to put in one thing Ruby's age in this. Its around ten. You can proceed to call me cruel and uncaring now.**

"Alright Ruby I want you to simply touch that wall as fast as you can then back to where you started. On my signal." said Cinder.

"OK" said Ruby

At being given the signal Ruby pushed all she could to touch the wall and make it back.

"This will need work but that will be all for today" Said Cinder "I have a meeting to attend to I expect the reading on the desk in your room to be completed when I return."

As Cinder left leaving Ruby in the room, Ruby groaned at having to do school work. Looking around the room Ruby was impressed and intimidated at the amount of variety the training room offered.

Weapons training and various exercises were apparent around the room for an entire range of a work out. After admiring the room Ruby thought it was better to finish the reading Cinder gave her.

Finishing the assignment Ruby went back to the training room where she lightly stretched and did some light exercises in the room. After feeling warmed up Ruby thought to work on her semblance. Ruby took the same position she did when Cinder was here earlier. After getting a stop watch that was hanging on the wall Ruby as she pressed the button on it shot off to the far wall and making her0 way back to the starting position. Looking at her time Ruby was dissatisfied at it before continuing each time getting faster but equally more tired. After her last run she was too tired to move she laid on the floor where she was consumed in her thoughts.

'I will not go back, so weak, so pitiful.' remembering the first few days on the streets looking for her uncle. Ruby was looking every where every public place she could and every place she could remember while visiting with her family. All the while receiving the sad, pitiful, hateful, and uncaring faces of those she passed by. All the food she could get was those she found in trash cans. She searched and searched but could find no trace of her uncle. She lay there remembering every painful moment of her first few days. As her eye lids dropped she fell into a slumber.

Cinder arrived back in the evening to find the door to the training room slightly open. Looking in she came to the amusing sight of Ruby on the floor asleep with a stopwatch in her hands. Striding over Cinder glanced at the stop watch. A smile crept across Cinder's face this little girl exceeded her expectations that with the research on her silver eyes she has the possibly to prove more valuable than originally thought. Cinder walked over to the sleeping form of Ruby picking her up Cinder carried Ruby to the bed room she was using, before leaving Cinder picked up the reading material before heading to the main room to look it over.

From what more Cinder had learned that Ruby was much like herself when she was younger.

'weak, alone, and filled with potential.' Cinder thought. The thing that set Ruby apart from herself was that Ruby still clung to that hope that the next person wont betray her.

'While I certainly wont betray, her Ill certainly use her, mold her.' though Cinder.

At looking at the reading material Ruby certainly excelled at the practical side of things wit the proper motivation not so with theoretical side. Some thing that Cinder made note of to work on. As going through how to build Ruby up, A thought occurred to her that she failed to take note of. Ruby Rose was still of the tender age of ten, an age that most certainly needed a mother figure or at least a guardian. Leaning back and chastising her self for failing to include such a thing into her calculations.

This came down to one of two things either she take up the role of guardian and risk the emotional attachment to Ruby guaranteeing her loyalty or maintain the distance and having the risk of Ruby betraying her later greatly increased. Even Cinder knew that if she was to become Ruby's guardian that she could not keep an emotional distance as she has done now.

Each had their pros and cons but what exactly would be gained and lost on this choice. even if the emotional toll on herself was high perhaps those emotions could be used so she decided to take up the role of Ruby's guardian.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"OZPIN What happened!?" yelled an older looking man "I'm gone ONE MONTH.. ONE month and both Summer, Ti Yang, and both my nieces are killed!"

"Qrow I'm so sorry." Ozpin tried to speak

"Ohh your Sorry well I guess that makes it all better, ohh wait nope its still is one big screw up on your part" yelled Qrow

"Now Qrow listen for one moment!" Exclaimed Ozpin slaming his hands on the desk while standing up. "There was only two bodies found at the site and one of your nieces are here."

"Which one?" Qrow asked defeated

"Yang Xio Long" answered Ozpin sitting back down.

"Do we have any idea where Ruby is? Asked Qrow

"Only that she was on a ship headed to Vale." spoke Ozpin.

"Well I guess ill start looking for her, call me when Yang Wakes up." stated Qrow.

"I'm going with." stated a feminine voice walking in.

"No Amber, I went to find and bring you back, I'm not putting you in danger by trying to find my niece and its not your concern. Said Qrow.

"well from what I can figure the safest place for me would likely be by your side in the middle of town and its my concern when you were sent to save me than protect your family." Stated Amber "But mostly i will help because I am able."

As Qrow tried to find any fault in Amber's logic Amber started to walk out the door.

"Coming?" Sang Amber. As Qrow started rushing out the door.

 **An: Sorry if its not as good as others trying to fit a believable personality with these characters and fit the ones they have is hard. Also that there are only four or so Cinder Mama Au's out there. Hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts.**

 **P.S Raven will be in here as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Petals Thus Scatter 4

"Again" Spoke Cinder as Ruby was coming back from touching the wall on the far side of the training room. This was what consisted of Ruby's training for the last three days. Using her semblance that was speed Cinder instructed her that until her semblance was mastered they would continue to train it. The way explained it was that a semblance was like a muscle the more you use it the more it grows and the strength it has.

This led them to Ruby relaying between one end of the room to the other until either Cinder had to leave or Ruby became exhausted.

"Stop" commanded Cinder.

As Ruby stopped after her latest relay Cinder unexpectedly came over to Ruby. Placing a hand on the young girls head.

Cinder spoke "You did well." with a smile before leaving the room.

In the room was a very confused and bewildered Ruby. In the three days of training with Cinder never had Cinder shown such affection or what Ruby thought of as affection. After leaving to enter a small shower room off the training room. After ward Ruby was cleaned and still partly in shock at the display by Cinder.

Leaving the room Ruby was once again meed with an unfamiliar sight of Cinder eating at the table and a plate of food for herself and Ruby waiting.

"Will you be eating?" Asked Cinder bringing Ruby out if her haze.

As Ruby was brought out of her mind she made her way to the table to eat her food still unsure what to think about her new situation she found with Cinder.

On one hand Ruby found she enjoyed this moment with Cinder acting almost motherly but couldn't help but feel it was somewhat forced. These were the thoughts flowing in Ruby's head as they ate in relative silence and peace. After they ate Ruby was preparing for bed until Cinder stopped her.

Cinder's face was cold as she looked at Ruby her seriousness was sending chills down Ruby's spine until she spoke.

"Ruby I was unsure that you should know this but it is something you need to know. Your parents were murdered, they were murdered by an assassin named Marcus Black." As Cinder informed Ruby of what she knew Ruby grew cold this information she learned sparked something in Ruby.

"Will your help me?" Asked Ruby coldly with her head down so her hair was covering her eyes.

"With what?" Asked Cinder already knowing the answer.

"My vengeance." Stated Ruby as she lift her head to look Cinder directly in her eyes.

"Alright Ruby." Cinder turned away leaving Ruby to finish preparing for bed.

The next morning was different from others instead of training her semblance she was training with Cinder

"Alright Ruby from now on I will be training you personally." Said Cinder as she was preparing her self.

"In what?" Inquired Ruby.

"Everything." Answered Cinder as she brought a red dust crystal.

"This here is a Burn dust crystal." spoke Cinder as she handed the crystal to Ruby.

"Dust can be used to augment your semblance something that I will have you do today." Cinder informed Ruby.

"I want you to use your aura to activate the dust then use your semblance and reach the wall again." Instructed Cinder.

As Cinder stepped back Ruby infused the dust with her aura before activating her semblance and running to the far wall. Looking back Ruby was surprised to find the path she just crossed was covered in flames. Making her way back to Cinder Ruby handed the dust crystal to Cinder noting that the crystal was smaller than before.

"This is what happened when you infuse dust into your semblance." Cinder spoke "Now I have a meeting today but you will be coming with me so long as you behave and don't leave my side.

"Yes Cinder." Agreed Ruby curious on where and what these meeting are.

Exiting the training room after a little more training with general exercises and with using dust. Ruby and Cinder started preparing for the meeting.

They exited the building and entered a car that had been waiting for them. The driver was a faunas, he looked irritated at having to drive Cinder and Ruby around. As they came around to a large warehouse they exited the car and entered the building to see many more faunus with maps, charts and boards all around with times, dates and names on them.

As they approached the back they were lead to an office looking area where they met an older looking lion faunas.

"Hello again Cinder." greeted the lion faunas.

"Hello Nicolas" responded Cinder in a businessmen like manor.

"And who might this little one be." Questioned Nicolas staring at Ruby

"This here is Red my apprentice" Answered Cinder.

Ruby shook her head not wanting to question Cinder's use of an alias.

"Alright then shell we get down to business then?"

"Very well then."spoke Cinder "Red pay attention as well."

As Cinder and Nicolas spoke about various things that Ruby had difficulty making out she did learn that the group they were talking too was called the White Fang and that they were trying to obtain equal rights for faunas. From the time Ruby saw on the streets she saw how some faunas were treated even worse than her. As Ruby was looking around she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. She saw a familiar face that she wished to never see again. That face was Adam Taurus, he was the sole reason why Ruby was alone on the streets he made sure that any others that tried to help her were treated worse, beat and abused by him and his group he made sure any humans on the streets were alone.

An OK that's a wrap for this ch hope you enjoyed will be continuing next ch with a small flashback and the first fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Petals Thus Scatter 5

 **AN: this chapter may seem some what off but still hope you like.**

 _Flash back: three days after arriving in Vale_

Ruby was was crawling in an ally way in Vale alone, lost, hungry and afraid. The beating she received from a few days ago left no permanent injury but it still hurt.

"My my what do we have here? A little whelp all alone.?" Mocked a boy of about thirteen with bull horns. With a group of other faunas behind him.

"Help please." Squeaked out Ruby

"Why should any one help you? A human that if they had any power would have left any of us as you are now." Preached the boy "Here, and know that you will feel the same as we have." As the boy throw an apple in front of Ruby.

"Adam, we need to go the adults will get worried if we are gone too long." Spoke a cat faunas from behind him.

"Alright" spoke Adam.

As the Adam got closer he whispered into her ear "Remember little red you are worthless and pathetic you will be alone and when I feel you have suffered as we have. We may leave you alone, Mutt." Then Adam left without another word.

"I'm sorry about him, here" spoke the cat faunas from earlier as she left a small pile of lien next to Ruby. "Ill do what I can to make him leave you alone."

Over the course of the next two weeks Adam kept his word when ever he saw her his group tormented her. Repeatedly by either beating her, tripping her, their name calling, and kept every one she approached or tried to approach her away. She was completely isolated then she realizes she can't rely on anyone for help so she learns. She learns to steal, to hide, to keep quiet, to blend in, and most of all to run.

As she was sitting in an ally after stealing some food to eat. A deer faunas walked into the ally. As he walked over to Ruby she wore an emotionless mask as she approached. As she approached she held her hands up in surrender.

"Its only me here." Spoke the faunas.

"aren't you with Adam." Asked Ruby after standing up and looking for a way to leave.

"Yes, I'm sorry about what he's done to you" Said the faunas I'd like to try and be your friend" as a smile crossed her face.

"Alright I'd like that." Replied Ruby as she out stretched her hand grabbing the faunas.

"Mutt"

Was what Ruby heard before being thrown down to the ground and had her cloak ripped off of her.

As she tried to get back up and attempt to retrieve her cloak she was held down by some others that rushed in to the ally. Ruby was forced to watch in horror as her cloak the last memento aside from her silver eyes, that reminded her of her mother. Was ripped and torn piece by piece, tears flooded her eyes as she cried and struggled to save her memento but was unable too.

She stopped struggling after a while as they finished with her cloak Adam came walking over.

"That's it the look, complete and utter defeat." said Adam as he looked into Ruby's eyes.

Adam walked away leaving Ruby on the ground. The look in Ruby's eyes was that of some one that lost hope and was dead to the world. Over the coarse of three days Adam's group had left her alone. Ruby then crawled into and small or sheltered place she could clutching a small bit of cloth she could salvage.

 _Present_

All the memories came rushing back the hate the sorrow all of it. Every fibre of her being wanted to hurt Adam to make him so that he would be as broken as she was. But all this was held back by one thing that was Cinder Fall. Over the course of the past few days Ruby was still unsure of what Cinder was planning or what she wanted but one thing was sure. It was that Ruby was looked after it wasn't motherly or any paternal care but it was something that Ruby needed, a home.

So Ruby stilled her hand and held all of her anger and hate hoping to hide it from those around her.

"It seems that will be all for the day then miss Fall." Said Nicolas bidding fare well to Cinder. "It was also a pleasure to meet you as well Red."

As Cinder and Ruby was turning to leave Nicolas spoke once more "Red next time you visit I would personally like to see what miss fall here has been teaching you. Perhaps a spar with one of the others your age." he gave a knowing smirk at the end.

After those last word Cinder and Ruby left. Ruby was somewhat afraid if Nicolas could tell the anger that was shown on Ruby then Cinder knew as well. The ride back was quite nether spoke a word as Cinder was simply contemplating. Ruby was afraid because she knew she lost control of herself in displaying her feelings.

When they arrived Cinder knelt down to Ruby.

"You did well not acting on your anger but tomorrow, we will discuss this and we will start weapons training. So get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

As Cinder stood back up she placed a hand on Ruby's head before gesturing for her to return to her room. As Cinder rested from her meeting a grin grew she now had some idea of what vengeance Ruby meant she developed a way to help Ruby as well as have her endear to herself more. She left for her room finishing the final touches to her plan.

 **An: Sorry if its a bit disorganized hope you enjoyed. Also if you could not tell I simply disliked Adam. I hope he dies next vol.**


	6. Authors note

Rose Petals Thus Scatter Authors note

I know many will not like this but I have to do it as I have found my self struggling to write my own thousand word minimum I have put for my self. Until I Can gain some modicum of inspiration I am putting this story on hold for now. thank all of your for reading i hope to continue this at a later date.

Apologies and well wishes


	7. Chapter 6

Rose Petals thus Scatter 6

"That's it Ruby, lead one attack into the next." Cinder coached Ruby in fighting.

At the break of dawn Ruby was currently hitting a training dummy, with her aura on protecting her form any injury. Cinder too large and powerful to provide any meaning full training, a dummy would have to do.

"Now step back Ruby let me show you something else." said Cinder, Ruby took a few steps back to watch. Cinder then channelled some aura into her arm that and hand that caused it to glow then struck the dummy with a pointed jab. The jab went all the way though the dummy.

"Now, what can you tell me about what I just did?" questioned Cinder.

"Um, your arm glowed so you used aura." answered Ruby

"Good, but that's not all of what I did, now watch my hand and look at the difference of my arm." Said Cinder, Cinder then activated her aura in her arm and hand.

Ruby watched their was little difference between Cinder's hand and arm except that her hand had a brighter glow and the fingertips were brighter than the rest of the hand.

"Your hand is brighter than your arm but the very tip is brighter." Said Ruby

"Good, what I just did was focus my aura into the tips of the fingers while I strengthened my arm and hand, now what was the effect?" Said Cinder

"Your hand was able to pierce the dummy easier?" Said Ruby unsure of her answer

"Correct, now I want you to try it, start with a fist" Said Cinder

Ruby took her place in front of another training dummy. Balling her hand into a fist she channelled her aura instead of her fist and arm it went all through her torso but left her left arm and feet alone.

Then she punched to dummy some wooden splinters shot forth from the dummy while the dummy was pushed back a foot away from Ruby.

Ruby looked back at the dummy wide eyed then glanced down at her unharmed fist.

"Good, I want you to take special care and never use this without myself around, for now Ruby lets take a break." Said Cinder

Ruby nodded then followed Cinder toward the living room.

'kindness' thought Ruby such a think was not shown to her for a full month and now this seemingly unknown woman was now showing it, even if the first few days had been rocky.

'I can't go back, I wont go back!' thought Ruby, Ruby resolved herself she would be useful she would be so gifted and amazing that Cinder would never want her to leave. Their in the living room Cinder sat on the couch waiting for Ruby as she stood in the nearby door way.

"What are you waiting on, take a seat." Said Cinder, even though she said it, it was more of a command, Cinder patted the place next to her on the couch.

Ruby quickly took the seat not wanting to anger Cinder, Cinder reached over around Ruby then pulled causing her head to fall down on to Cinder's lap. Then unexpected Cinder started to brush Ruby's hair.

The feeling from having her hair brushed felt as if no one had done this since long ago, old memories began to resurface, Ruby had finally let herself relax, Ruby drifted off feeling relaxed and safe for the first time in a month before drifting off a few gentle tears fell from her silver eyes and Ruby uttered "Mother" before finally submitting to sleep.

There on the couch Cinder continued to stroke Ruby's hair amused and slightly surprised this young child not known more than two weeks had already mixed herself with her mother. A tightening formed in Cinder's chest, 'so its begun' thought Cinder, Cinder knew an emotional attachment was inevitable but this quickly was unexpected.

Cinder continued to stoke Ruby's hair until time reached an hour past noon, Cinder gently carried Ruby to her bed and laid her down in it pulling away to see a hand still grabbing onto Cinder's clothes, Cinder gently removed the hand and exited to room. Then leaving the suite Cinder left for her appointment with Roman.

Waking Ruby looked hazily around her surround that she identified were her room, Looking at the scroll that Cinder gave to her she saw the time was around two o'clock exiting her bed Ruby left her room then went into the kitchen for a small bottle of water. Then she walked toward the training room.

Seeing the room was as they left it Ruby positioned herself back in front of the dummy preforming the movements Cinder taught her earlier that day all the while thinking to herself 'I have to do better, I must do better!' Ruby's attacks quickened and she hit harder until she focused her aura in her fist then stuck causing the dummy to fly across the room into the wall. It's chest cracked, and Ruby's hand bleeding. Ruby swayed as she felt the last bit of her aura flicker then collapsing there in the training room.

Cinder arrived back at around seven o'clock with a container of cookies. "Ruby" Cinder called out but when Ruby did not come she looked around noticing that the light to the training room was on. Cinder waked over to the door way looking inside she saw Ruby on the floor dropping the container of cookies Cinder rushed over to Ruby first checking for a pulse while noticing how pale she was, she found it then started checking her aura then finding that they were dangerously low "Damn it child" muttered Cinder.

Cinder then headed over toward a box on the side of the room then pulling out a few dust crystals primarily of white and a red. She walked over toward Ruby where she placed an activated white dust crystal on Ruby's chest then another and then the red one.

Cinder thought to herself 'I'm not loosing an investment like you, not without a fight.' then the colour returned to Ruby's cheeks with a small "Cin….der" before Ruby again drifted away

Cinder released a breath that she had been holding. Then carried Ruby back to her room before returning to the training room Then glancing around the room she saw the dummy that they had been training with earlier that day. The dummy was destroyed, its entire chest caved in the weighted stand it was on, torn from the dummy, lying beside it Cinder went over and inspected the dummy the 'If Ruby was able to focus her aura into a point then she would have pierced the dummy' thought Cinder as she inspected the dummy. After cleaning up Cinder went back to the living room then sitting down on the couch.

'ah what to do about the girl now she'll be recovered by tomorrow, I told her not to use that technique without myself around, though she did adapt quickly and learned it, if its not very refined.' thought Cinder

glancing at the clock Cinder would deal with this tomorrow then heading toward the bed thinking ' I'll need to call off that appointment to deal with this, or maybe bring her along.'

 **An: Hey guys I'm back for a bit thought you'd like this, sorry its not long. Creating a story like this is hard for lack of a better word hope your enjoyed. I can't promise updates every week like I did but occasionally when inspiration hits.**


End file.
